


Living For This Feeling

by TheMichaelScarn



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, First Time, Shameless Smut, Town hall, episode: s03e22 town hall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMichaelScarn/pseuds/TheMichaelScarn
Summary: Suddenly he’s there, in her space, cupping her face and pulling her in. Her hands flutter to his sides as she moves instinctively into his kiss, pressing her body into his. It’s firmer than their last kiss. Where that had been achingly slow and tender this, while brief, has an edge to it that leaves them both a little breathless when they separate. Their bodies are still flush and his gaze is heated and shewantsdesperately.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	Living For This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> AKA a pornified version of these two accidentally making porn because there isn’t enough smut for this couple. Title from The Revivalists- Stand Up (the song from this scene.. which I watched in slow motion an embarrassing amount of times while writing this)

“Fresh start?” Jonah asks.

“Fresh start,” she agrees. There’s a heavy pause, and the way he’s smiling at her makes her heart flutter. Her breath catches in her throat and she has to turn away before she can do something stupid like kiss him again. 

God, she hasn’t been able to stop thinking about his hands on her body since the night at the golf course. Having Jonah pressed up against her while talking softly in her ear, his touch soft but confident, made her yearn for more. 

But his friendship is important to her, so she can’t let herself think about him like that. Fresh start. 

“Alright, so-”

Suddenly he’s there, in her space, cupping her face and pulling her in. Her hands flutter to his sides as she moves instinctively into his kiss, pressing her body into his. It’s firmer than their last kiss. Where that had been achingly slow and tender this, while brief, has an edge to it that leaves them both a little breathless when they separate. Their bodies are still flush and his gaze is heated and she _wants_ desperately.

She surges into him without thinking, pressing him back into the nearest surface and kissing him hungrily. His tongue caresses her lower lip and she opens her mouth to him. Jonah groans when their tongues meet and it’s fucking electric. Pure, aching desire sparks deep in her core. Her hands scramble to push his work vest off, wanting to touch him without the gross polyester uniform in the way. Hers quickly follows and then Jonah is moving her back against the table and pressing between her legs when she hops onto it. They stop kissing to unbutton each other’s shirts but his eyes don’t leave her mouth the whole time. She’s never seen him like this, so focused on one thing, and it’s a heady feeling. 

“Oh my _God_ how many buttons do you have?” She gripes. Her hands are shaking a little, clumsy with need, and it’s taking way too fucking long. It would be more efficient if they could stop kissing for more than a few seconds at a time, but neither of them seems able to resist the other’s mouth. 

As soon as his shirt is off she’s eagerly moving to undo his belt. She yanks off her own pants and underwear, swiveling fully onto the table as he hastily shucks his own pants and clambers up to join her. He pushes his boxers down but then hesitates, hovering above her.

“Wait, uh, d-do I need a...?” 

“No I’m already pregnant” 

Amy wants him too much right now to worry about STDs. Besides, Jonah is the most neurotic and fastidious person she knows- he’d definitely be on top of getting tested. And she’s only been with Adam.

“Oh right, that’s awesome! Great!”

“Yeah,” she agrees, mostly to shut him up.

She pulls him down into a kiss, gasping into his mouth as he allows more of his weight to settle on her. Between her legs. The feeling of his body against hers and his tongue in her mouth is almost overwhelming. Her hips jerk involuntarily, grinding up against his.. okay, that’s Jonah’s cock. Jonah’s very hard cock. Pressed firmly against her hip. 

Amy breaks the kiss, clinging to his shoulders and moaning into his neck as they press together _everywhere_ and their hips start to rock slowly. Little jolts of electric pleasure skitter up her spine. 

“God, Amy,” he moans, rolling his hips against her. “Can, umm.. can I-?” He trails off, inching his hand between them and shifting his hips so his hand can hover just over her crotch, eyes searching hers.

“Seriously, Jonah?!” 

She’s kind of surprised that he isn’t just going for it. It checks out, though, that the guy who calls himself an ally to women wouldn’t want to just stick it in after a few minutes of kissing. Even though she’s fully good to go, like... _now_.

He looks concerned for a second, like there is any chance in hell she’s about to call this off. She kind of wants to argue with him about implied consent but she wants this, him, way more.

“Yeah, whatever, just do it,” Amy groans

His brow scrunches up. “Ames if you don’t want to do this it’s completely-”

“Fucking hell Jonah will you stop talking and get on with it?!”

Apparently that’s close enough to the verbal consent he’s going for because Jonah grins and presses his hand against her, cupping over where she’s so warm and wet for him. He uses his thumb to press teasingly at her clit and her hips stutter into his hand, searching for more. He’s watching her so closely, gauging her reaction, and the intense eye contact is too much. She lets her head fall back and closes her eyes and even though he’s probably still watching her she feels less exposed like this. 

“Uh, do you need-” he cuts off the question as his long, nimble fingers spread her open, “-oh _shit_ you’re so wet” he groans, tentatively sliding his middle finger into her. 

Amy’s eyes snap open, her attempt at an angry expression completely ruined by her dilated pupils and parted lips. “Yeah, sorry I’m into th- oh my **god** ” Her retort morphs into a whimper as he curls his finger upwards and presses against the spongy tissue of her g spot.

“There?” He asks seriously, biting his lip in concentration and pressing more firmly. Her body jolts, curling in on itself, the pressure like a delicious punch to the gut and she’s fucking done. All she can do is let her legs fall open further and nod frantically before dropping her head back onto the table. 

“Fuck,” he whispers, sounding awed. “Okay, yeah, yeah, I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” He pulls out carefully and spits onto his hand. It’s somehow the filthiest thing she’s ever seen and it’s _Jonah_ casually spitting, _Jonah_ pressing two long fingers into her. 

He’s saying something about the organic aloe based lube he has at home but he’s fucking his fingers into her now, pressing up into her g spot with each thrust, and she really isn’t paying attention to his rambling. 

She writhes under him, her body torn between being borderline overstimulated and wanting more. Jonah presses his other hand low on her tummy, keeping her from moving too much and stimulating her g spot from the outside simultaneously. The sounds of slippery skin and her gasping breaths fill the room. It’s good. It’s so fucking good, but she wants more.

“Hey,” she grabs his wrist to stop him. He starts to look panicked so she shakes her head and continues quickly, “no no this is great, seriously, but I want...” she releases his wrist and slides her hand down to grope as much of his cock as she can reach. He’s fully hard and she tries not to feel too proud of herself.

“You gonna say it?” He drawls, voice low and rough in a way she’s never heard.

“I’m sorry, what?!” Amy growls, closing her hand around him and giving him a rough jerk. She feels vindicated when his eyes flutter closed and his hips jerk forwards into her hand. It’s gotta be too dry, but he’s fucking into her hand anyways, clearly as desperate as she is for more. Unfortunately, he is also just as stubborn as she is.

“Say what you want, Amy.” He insists, breathy and seductive in her ear, making her squirm. Christ, his fingers are still inside of her, pressing oh so intimately against her walls while while she jerks him roughly.

He nips at her earlobe and then kisses down her neck while he humps into her hand. She hates him. God she hates him so fucking much for making her ask for it. 

He withdraws his fingers from her and slides them into her bra. Her back arches as his damp fingers roughly caress her nipple, a loud moan escaping from somewhere deep inside her. 

Sex hasn’t felt like this in years, if ever. It’s frantic and sloppy and unfairly good. Her and Adam had a pretty decent sex life for most of their marriage, but she can’t remember a time that it was wild and desperate like this. 

It’s ridiculous, really, the two of them half dressed and rutting gracelessly against each other on the table in the photo lab on work time. It doesn’t even matter, though. Her body is aching and desperate and she’s gonna lose her damn mind if he doesn’t put his dick in her soon.

Amy lets go of his dick and wraps both hands into his stupid crunchy hair, yanking him back from where she suspects he may have been giving her a hickey. 

He’s... god he’s beautiful. His hazel eyes are dark with lust and his wet, swollen mouth looks like pure sin. He looks like he wants to eat her alive and she couldn’t be more on board.

She tries to sound demanding, but her voice comes out weaker and pleading when she caves. “Jonah. Fuck me.” 

“Yeah. God, yeah, okay. Gladly.” She rolls her eyes in annoyance, about to tell him to get on with it when he reaches down and rubs the head of his dick between her lips, up to her clit and back down to where she’s aching for him. He does it a handful of times, looking down between them, watching his cock rubbing against her, teasing her, and it feels obscene. 

He looks her in the eye as he nudges forwards a fraction of an inch, pressing the head of his cock right where she needs him. There’s a breathless, silent moment and suddenly this feels huge. Once they do this there’s no going back.

She doesn’t know what to say, if she should be serious or snarky. So she just nods at him and then he’s sliding steadily into her and it’s like coming up for air in a swimming pool, pure relief, everything sliding into place with one deep, aching breath. She can’t help but smile a little, relishing in the stretch, the feeling of Jonah inside her. He feels so so good. He feels like coming home.

Holy shit they are actually doing this.

Amy pulls Jonah down into a deep, searching kiss as he begins to slowly rock his hips into her. It’s surprisingly tender, a stark contrast to the frenzied build up. The way he’s holding her, touching her, grinding deep inside her without really withdrawing. 

“Jonah please,” she whispers into his mouth, wrapping her legs around his narrow hips and pushing up against him, urging him on. 

He snaps his hips once, sharply, forcing a sound embarrassingly close to a sob out of her.

“Good?” 

She nods quickly. “Yeah, so good, come on.”

Jonah finally starts fucking her in earnest, deep, hard thrusts that she doesn’t think could get any better until he is hitching one of her legs higher on his hip, angling her pelvis so he hits her g spot with deadly accuracy.

It’s almost too much, the pleasure sharp and bright, but she wants more. Wants everything he has. She grabs his ass and starts meeting his thrusts as best she can. It takes a few tries to get the timing right but then it clicks and they are in synch and it’s mind meltingly good and her sex-dumb mind can’t figure out why they haven’t been doing this for years when their bodies are this compatible. When it feels this fucking great. 

He shifts his weight so he can get a hand between them to rub her clit, but the movement causes him to slip out. 

“It’s like a waterpark down here,” he snorts, cock sliding around as he tries to line himself back up. 

“I will murder you in your sleep,” Amy retorts.

“Will you though?” He teases, rubbing firm circles over her clit and pressing back into her with one hard thrust, effectively shutting down her response. 

He buries himself deep in her a handful of times before his body starts to quiver. “Amy, fuck, I’m gonna...” he groans long and low, eyes squeezed shut in concentration as he tries to hold back his orgasm. “Sh-should I pull out?” 

Completely disregarding the fact that’s she’s going to have to go back to work with his cum dripping out of her she shakes her head and locks her legs around him. “No,” she adds, realizing that his eyes are still closed. 

“Oh my GOD that’s so hot Amy, fuck you’re so sexy” and then he’s thrusting once, twice, three times before coming deep inside of her, panting and groaning against her neck.

He pulls out, after a moment, and rolls over so they are flopped side by side while he catches his breath.

“Soooo,” she says, breaking the silence. “You still haven’t retired the word sexy.”

Jonah laughs good-naturedly, covering his face with his hands and shaking his head. “I was awake half the night kicking myself after the wedding.”

Amy laughs too, remembering him calling everyone and everything sexy the next day in a transparent attempt to downplay what he said. And then they are both giggling helplessly, high on endorphins and sex and each other.

“Hey,” he says softly when his laughter dies down, turning his head to look at her. There’s less of the awkwardness that she expected when she turns to meet his soft, affectionate gaze.

“Hey,” she responds quietly, shivering as Jonah runs a thumb gently down her cheek and traces her lower lip. 

“So you, uh, didn’t... finish? Right? I can... umm, how do you want it?” 

She’s tempted for a minute, imagining his head between her legs, those soft soft lips and confident tongue taking her apart. But then her practical side kicks back in.

“No it’s fine, I’m good.”

“No, Amy, I want to-”

“Jonah, seriously,” she cuts him off. “That was really good. I’m good.” 

He starts saying something about the orgasm gap and devaluing female sexuality, but she keeps talking over him. “This table is starting to really hurt my back and we should probably get out of here before someone catches us.”

Jonah huffs, but must agree because he hops off the table and starts putting his clothes back on. 

Without thinking she adds “you can just get me back next time.”

Jonah whips around, boxers halfway up his legs. She doesn’t even register what she said until a small smile begins to creep onto his face. 

“Next time, huh?”

There’s really no point acting uninterested in him anymore so Amy just shrugs. “Yeah, umm, next time. Maybe somewhere with a bed where there’s no risk of our coworkers walking in?”

His eyes take her in slowly and she blushes, realizing how debauched she must look sprawled there with her shirt half off, bra askew, hair undoubtedly a mess and his cum leaking slowly out of her. 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” His voice is so sincere. Soft and low and holy shit she already wants to go again. This might become a problem. “I’ll just have to get you back twice,” he says, a glint in his eyes.

“Jonah,” she whimpers, her body heating at the look in his eyes. God she hadn’t realized before just how much she wanted him.

He tosses her pants to her. “Think fast Sosa, better put these on before Dina comes looking for us.”

Amy starts getting dressed, the image of Dina walking in on them successfully having dampened her arousal.

“Did I ever tell you about the time Dina tried to have sex with me in here?” He asks conversationally.

“Seriously? No! Back when you were new and she had a crush on you?” 

“Ah you knew about that?” He looks sheepish. “Yeah... she also kissed me in a changing room and told me my teeth tasted good?”

“And you didn’t go for it?” Amy asks, buttoning up her shirt and watching him do the same. “She seems like she’d be fun in bed. Why’d you never tell me?”

“Fun, or terrifying?” He asks. “I mean, I didn’t tell anyone, really. I didn’t want to embarrass her. And really, can you blame her for wanting a piece of this?” He gestures up and down his body. His tone is self deprecating but playful. 

He’s fully dressed now but still looks completely fucked out. He’s still a little sweaty and flushed, hair thoroughly mussed and mouth red and swollen and she’d agree with that sentiment if she didn’t still have some pride. 

“Besides,” his voice is serious now, “I had my eye on another coworker at the time.”

It’s not like she didn’t know, but Amy’s stomach still flips. “Mmmhmm, Sandra?” She jokes.

His mouth curves up into a smirk. “Justine, actually. I’m a sucker for blondes.”

She wants to kiss his smart, smirking mouth so badly, so she moves quickly into his space and pecks him on the lips. He looks a little flustered but pleased.

Amy turns and marches towards the door before they can start ripping each other’s clothes off again. 

“Come on, Jonah. Let’s get back out there.”


End file.
